Trust Me
by zebraboymom
Summary: It happened in a moment. You see someone a certain way and then something happens and it changes everything. Maybe the feelings were already there. Steve/Kono


Trust Me

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Oh these characters. I wish that they were mine.

Author Notes: Believe it or not, I dreamed part of this one last night. I woke up before it was over. Darn it. So, it's Saturday. I had to write it all down.

It happened in a moment. You see someone a certain way and then something happens and it changes everything. Kono sat on her board just floating there waiting as wave after wave passed her by. What she was waiting for she didn't know. She couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. She couldn't even get into surfing today and it was her one day off this week. All she could think about was what happened two days ago.

**Two Days Earlier**

Kono and Steve had been hiding under a pier listening in on a mob meet. The two men standing over-head were arguing loudly. Danny warned Steve through his headpiece that they had two goons with them and that they were headed under the pier to check it out.

They had only a few seconds before the two men came around and under the pier. Steve looked at Kono and then stepped closer to her.

"What are we going to do Boss?"

"Do you trust me Kono?" 

"Of course I do."

"Then go with it."

He reached down and twined his hands with hers. He lifted them over her head and pushed her up against one of the pylons.

"Steve what are you doing?" 

"Just trust me."

The next thing Kono knew he was crashing his lips down on hers. She resisted at first, but heard a man's voice say, "What the hey?"

She quickly caught on and returned the kiss with as much fervor as Steve had. It was glorious. For a moment she forgot all about the two men. Steve was devouring her and she wanted it so badly. She realized she wasn't acting anymore. Steve pressed himself fully against her. From what she could tell he wasn't acting either.

The two men laughed at the sight of them making out under the pier.

"Hey, you two clear out. Take it somewhere else."

Steve kept kissing Kono. He dropped her hands and they fell around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. The two men came closer and closer. Steve kissed his way across her jaw and along her neck to her earlobe. He let out a low growl and then he whispered.

"Ready?"

Was he kidding? She was so ready, but she knew he meant the approaching men. 

"Yeah."

The two men closed in on them and one spun Steve around. Steve threw a right hook and the guy dropped like a stone. Kono kicked the other guy in his cojones and he dropped to his knees. She came down hard with her elbow and up with her knee at the same time knocking him unconscious. The two looked up at each other. They were breathing hard. Kono wasn't sure if it was from the fight or from the kissing. One thing was certain. Their relationship was never going to be the same. Right now, however, they needed to focus on the crime bosses above them. Steve quickly cuffed the two men together. Just then shots rang out. Steve and Kono pulled their guns and headed up the sand dune and around to the pier. The two bosses had shot each other. Danny and Chin came running as Danny radioed for emergency services. One man was dead and the other was bleeding profusely. Chin knelt down and applied pressure to the wound as he read him his rights. Pretty soon the place was surrounded with police and ambulances. The four partners gathered together to debrief before they headed in for all the paper work.

Chin looked from Steve to Kono. They both looked flushed. It must have been from the fight under the dock, but he wasn't sure. Kono wouldn't look Steve in the eye. The same was true for him as well. What happened under the pier? Danny saw it too and was dying to find out.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just expected to hear gunfire under there and I didn't until the two on the pier drew down."

"We were able to disarm them."

"But how is that possible? How'd you get that close to them?"

"Uh…"

Steve looked over at Kono. She finally smiled up at him shyly from under her lashes.

"We used a little creativity."

Danny was all but dancing in anticipation. He knew something had happened between these two. He had been watching them for months now and knew there was something there.

"Like?"

"Let's just say we distracted them and let it go, okay?"

"I think they intend to keep it their little secret. Let's get going. The DD5s aren't going to do themselves."

Danny started towards his car and Chin looked at Steve and Kono suspiciously.

Thank God for Danny. They turned and headed towards the cars with one final look passing between them.

**The Present**

As soon as Kono crested the hill to her place she saw his jeep in front of her house. Steve was sitting on the front steps. Kono took a deep breath and walked over to him placing her board against the railing of her porch. She came to stand in front of him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Awhile. I knew you were probably surfing."

"Why didn't you come down to the beach?"

"I surf to clear my head. I figured that's what you were doing. I thought I should let you do that before I talked to you."

Kono shifted form foot to foot nervously. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"I like your place. I sort of peeked in the windows a bit. The neighbors have probably called the cops by now."

Kono chuckled, but then grew silent again.

"Could we talk for a minute?"

"Uh…sure."

"Could you sit down?"

"Oh, sorry."

Kono sat down next to him on the narrow steps. Their thighs and shoulders touched. She felt instantly warm.

"Kono…about the kiss."

"I know… it was the heat of the moment. It's okay."

"It is?'

"Sure Boss."

"Outside of work it's Steve."

Kono still wouldn't look at him.

"I just don't want anything to hurt our working relationship."

"It's okay, really. Just forget about it."

"I wish I could."

The words were out of Steve's mouth before he could check himself.

"What did you say?"

Steve started to backpedal as fast as he could.

"What I meant to say is I don't want you to think I took advantage of the moment. I respect you Kono. I really do. I would never want you to think otherwise. I just feel bad, like I crossed some line I shouldn't have."

"If you did, then I did too. Look at me Steve."

He turned to face her. They were sitting so close and she smelled so good. He felt himself shiver and hoped she didn't notice.

Kono looked into his eyes. Steve needed to stop beating himself up about this. She decided to go for it.

"You may very well have saved our lives doing what you did. I wish I could think that fast on my feet. Just so you know, I can't think of a nicer way to get out of a situation. It's okay Steve, please believe me."

She smiled at him then and chuckled. It broke the tension between them.

"Uh…okay."

Now Steve felt really awkward. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss her again.

"I guess I should be going."

Steve stood up and started down the steps. Kono felt the heat leave the minute he stood up. Every step he took away from her was more upsetting. When she realized he couldn't possibly feel the same way she did, she rose and started up her stairs. When she got to the top she couldn't help herself, she turned. She didn't want him to leave.

"Hey. You want to come inside? Have a beer?"

Steve turned back. He knew it would be better if he just left, but he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yeah…yeah. I'd like that."

Kono led the way inside and they went to her kitchen. She opened her fridge and leaned down to get two beers. Steve swallowed hard when he saw her cute little behind in the bikini she was wearing. He had a brief mental conversation with himself. _Careful Steve. You have a girlfriend, sort of. You just came here to clear the air._ The problem with that line of thought was he wanted so much more than that, but he had no right to ask for more, not until he was free to do so. His relationship with Catherine was fun, but she wasn't Kono. He wanted to know this woman that he admired so much. She had come in so raw and she had surprised him. He hadn't expected her to really last, but she had one more than that. She had become an asset to the team and he was falling for her big time. She took his breath away sometimes. She didn't act like a rookie. She had good instincts, she was smart, well trained, perfectly toned, had a beautiful body…_reel yourself in man_.

Kono handed him a beer. He sat down on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter. He needed to put some space between them if he was going to keep his resolve. Kono, for her part, stayed on the other side. They were both quietly assessing each other. Steve knew their conversation wasn't over. He could feel things just floating in the air unsaid. As much as he wanted to be with her, he had to come clean before they could in any way move forward. He was terrified to tell her, but he owed her that.

"The thing is…I'm seeing someone."

"Oh…"

"I just wanted you to know. It's not serious, but I …I have to resolve some things."

"It's okay…"

"Would you stop being so nice about all this?"

Kono looked down at the label on her beer. She couldn't look into his eyes. They were bound to be full of regret. He regretted her and she couldn't stand it.

"Look, uh…Steve. You don't owe me anything. What happened…it was what it was. It was your way of protecting me and I appreciate it."

"It was so much more than that for me."

Her eyes flew up to meet his. He had a tender expression on his face and her heart sped up.

"Really?"

"Kono, about the kiss. I don't want to forget it."

"You don't?"

"No. Do you?"

"I…"

Steve was around the counter and pulling her to him before she could even answer. He stroked his hand through her hair and pushed it behind her ear. He took in a deep breath of her scent and then closed the distance between their lips. When he finally pulled back he spoke in a husky whisper.

"I want to do that every day from now on. I want a relationship with you Kono. I never wanted to get serious with anyone before you. You make me want that. I wanted this before the pier. I was just afraid of going there. I date for fun, but that's all it is for me. That is until now. It scares me to death to think about taking the next step, but you make me want to. Just give me some time to make it right with the woman I've been seeing and then I'd like to take you out on a real date. Will you go out with me?"

Kono was speechless. She just nodded. Steve looked into her eyes and smiled. He reached up and cupped her cheek, placing another tender kiss to her lips.

"I better go."

"Um, yeah."

Steve reached down and took her hand silently asking her to walk him to his jeep. It felt so good to have her small hand clasped in his big strong one. They walked slowly out and he held onto her hand as he climbed in. He held their joined hands up to his lips.

"I sure didn't plan this when I drove out here tonight, but I am so happy Kono."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Yes. You will."

She leaned into the jeep and captured his lips one more time before he drove off waving as he went. Kono stood and watched his jeep until it was out of sight. She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged herself with happiness. How on earth was she going to sleep tonight?

The next week was crazy. They had three cases going at once and there was no time to even talk to Steve alone, much less make plans for a date. She didn't even know if he had a chance to do anything about the girl he'd been dating. Kono headed back to the office ahead of the boys in order to start processing the paperwork. She was so excited. Tonight she would go home for the first time that week and she hoped Steve had plans to come over. As she walked into the office she spotted a beautiful woman with long dark hair waiting on the couch.

"Can I help you?"

"You must be Kono. Steve has mentioned you before, a lot actually. He never said you were so pretty though."

"I'm sorry. I don't…"

"I'm Catherine? His girlfriend?"

"Oh."

"I have the day off and he's been so busy this week. He called and said he didn't want another day to go by without seeing me. Will he be here soon?"

"Um, yeah, they were right behind me."

"Good. I've got a romantic dinner planned for us and then lots of extracurricular activity planned if you know what I mean."

"Catherine?"

Kono looked up to find a very shocked Steve standing in the foyer looking at them. His eyes flitted to Kono's face and then Catherine was on him before he could react. She captured his lips and pulled him to her. Steve was in shock and stiffened visibly. Kono tried not to register a reaction so she turned away as her face fell.

"You, mister, are coming with me. Your message was so sweet. I have something special planned for us tonight."

She started pulling him towards the door.

"I can't. I have DD5s to complete."

He wanted Kono to look at him, but she kept her face turned down to the paperwork in front of her.

"It's okay, Steve. I've got it. If I need help, Danny and Chin will be here. Go, enjoy your time."

"See all covered. Now come on."

Steve left with her, but only so he could set things straight. He tried one more time to get Kono to look at him, but she wouldn't.

"I…I'll check back in with you later to see if you need anything from me, okay?"

"Sure."

Her face stayed downcast until they got on the elevator and then she finally looked up, tears streaming down her face. He hadn't broken up with her. He must have had second thoughts and realized he really had gotten caught up in the moment. After all, the woman was beautiful. She would never have a chance. They had obviously been sleeping together. Kono worked furiously to complete the forms and get out of there before she made a fool of herself in front of Danny and Chin. She made her way home as fast as she could. Both Danny and Chin had sensed something was wrong, but she wouldn't talk about it. She dropped her stuff by the front door and grabbed her board. She spent the next 2 hours surfing until her muscles ached. She wanted to be so tired that she fell into a deep sleep. She didn't want to think about Steve and his girlfriend and what they were obviously doing right now. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down on her couch. She tried to hold the tears in, but soon she was sobbing as her heart broke. She finally fell asleep from exhaustion. She woke when there was a knock on her front door. She did not want to see anyone tonight. Se just wanted to be left alone to wallow in her misery.

"Who's there?"

"It's Steve."

She pulled the door open and they faced each other.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"What about Catherine?"

"We broke up."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"At least I hope you're not."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"You're not?"

"No. I love someone else very much."

Kono looked up through her dark lashes at him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Who is she?"

"You have to know the answer to that Kono. It's you. I'm in love with you."

He pushed her back into the apartment kicking the door shut behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He searched her face and then kissed her until she was breathless.

"You've been crying."

"Yeah, well, there's this guy I like and I thought I lost him."

"You didn't lose him. You could never lose him. He's in love with you. Now, say it."

"Steve…"

"I know you feel the same way. You just have to. Kono…"

"I love you too Steve."

Her dimples caved in as she smiled at him. His eyes crinkled back at her through the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her until she had to pull back and catch her breath again. Steve dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

"Oh, God, Kono. I love you so much and I thought for a while there I'd lost you. When you wouldn't look at me I felt like such a jerk. I had just not had time to break it off with her. You know what kind of week we had."

"I do. I just got so jealous, you know? I was embarrassed to look at you."

"I never want to hurt you like that again. I mean it. Trust me?"

"From now on."

"Now, show me the rest of your place. I've only seen the living room and the kitchen."

"Uh huh, does that mean you want a tour of the bedroom maybe?"

Steve swept her up in his arms and down the hallway.

"On second thought, I'll show you around."

"I hope so. I really hope so…"


End file.
